I'm Glad You're Here
by SweetSacrifice1421
Summary: Ciel has been reliving the horrors of his past in his nightmares for the past week. Sebastian comes and provides comfort for his young Lord. Fluffy One-Shot.


Ciel is shivering violently on this cold winter night. However, it is not because of the lack of heat in his room, but because of the nightmares that he has been having repeatedly for the past week. Nightmares of his past, starting with the deaths of his parents, and always leading up to his horrific time of torture.

Ciel flew up right in his king-sized bed, his face covered in sweat, now awake from his nightmare. It took him a long time to calm his rapid breathing and just as fast heart, but when a loud knock came on the door, they both accelerated again.

"My Lord?" Came a familiar voice, "My Lord it is I, Sebastian. May I enter?"

Ciel took a moment to make sure that his voice would come out steady. "You may."

His beautiful Butler dressed in black entered his room swiftly and silently, holding only one candle for light on this especially dark night.

"What is the meaning for your being here this time of night Sebastian?" Ciel demanded, not showing that he was pleased to see the face that had saved him from the torture that he endured years ago.

Closing the door behind him, Sebastian replied, "I felt your discomfort, and made my way here. When I heard you scream, I started to run to get here and protect you from any intruders," he paused, "But I can see that no one is here. May I ask why you called out?"

It was only when Sebastian had made the comment, did Ciel realize that he had screamed while waking up.

"It has come to my attention," Sebastian started walking towards Ciel's bed, "That you have felt uncomfortable all this week. I felt that it wasn't my place to ask you, unless you showed more signs. Well?"

Ciel sighed. He didn't want to display weakness to his Demon, but he sure as hell did not want to go back to sleep, where his nightmares would surely greet him once again, as they have every night without fail. "I've been having nightmares about my past all week. Every night they cloud my head and deprive me of comfort and sleep."

"I see." Sebastian nodded. "Would you like to talk about it? Most people feel better when they share their difficulties."

Ciel frowned. He really didn't, but it was either talk about it, or go back to sleep and relive it, alone. "You may as well sit down." Ciel patted the empty space on his bed beside him.

Sebastian set the candle down on the bedside table and sat on the soft bed facing his master.

"It always starts with me finding my parent's burning corpses, it's so real, I can feel the heat, and smell the sickening stench of burning flesh. I run out and _They_ kidnap me. It flashes into the dark room that they kept me in for months. I relieved the horrors of being cold, naked, bound, whipped, and beaten by those animals. I was treated worse than any beast that fall into a hunter's trap. Then I felt the burn of the mark that they had branded me with," He unconsciously rubbed his hand on his abdomen where his mark lay. Sebastian noticed. "I felt how many seconds they left that scorching iron on my skin, and how they laughed at my screams of agony. I was just a ten year old boy for God's sake! An innocent child! How could they do something so horrific?! To a child!" Ciel was screaming now, and it was only when Sebastian stroked his cheek, that Ciel realized that he was sobbing.

Sebastian pulled his young master to his chest and held him tightly. "It's alright now, my young Lord, the terrors of your past are over." Normally, Ciel would reject any form of affection done to him, but not on this night.

Hesitantly, Ciel asked, "Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Can you, uh, s-stay with m-me tonight?" Ciel could feel his face turn hot under requesting such a thing.

"Of course, my Lord. If I couldn't grant my Master some peace, why, what kind of Butler would I be?"

Ciel pulled away from their embrace and laid back down and pulled the covers oper, inviting his loyal Demon to lie down with him. Sebastian undressed down to his white shirt and undergarment, blew out the candle, and slid under the covers next to his Master. They were close, but not close enough to touch.

They laid on their sides facing eachother with closed eyes for a while until Ciel spoke up.

"Sebastian, are you awake?"

"Hm? Yes."

Taking in a breath, Ciel snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, getting as close as possible. Sebastian wrapped both his arms around the young boy's frame and held him tightly, smiling as he did so.

They laid in silence for about a minute or so in their tight embrace. Just as Ciel was about to fall asleep he whispered to Sebastian, "I'm glad you're here." He blushed a deep red at showing affection to his Butler. He was grateful for the lack of light, so that Sebastian wouldn't see him like this.

Sebastian smiled and squeezed tighter to Ciel and gently kissed the top of his head. "So am I."


End file.
